


Hope

by Aaronna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana tells Uther the unfiltered truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I ended up writing this. I was sick, but somehow I ended up creating this instead of sleeping. I think the end is crap, but I will leave the judging up to you, the readers.

“You would kill your unborn grandchild? You would kill me? All out of your anger at losing your wife? Well it seems that you are the monster the man who raised me said you were. He knew I wasn’t his daughter, but he wanted me to know a father’s love, something he knew I wouldn’t get from you. 

You know what? Kill me. You will only harden the heart of your son against you and you will make a powerful enemy of my husband. Oh. You didn’t know. *laughs* I have been married for over a year Uther. All of your schemes to marry me off would have failed. My marriage is binding in the eyes of the law and the old ways.”

“Who is this man? Who is the father?”

“*Grins* Emrys. You can try to find him, but more powerful people than you have searched and failed. I might need to thank you though. If it hadn’t been for your ruthlessness he would never have been born. In your quest to destroy all magic, you created its savior. A man with power flowing through his very veins.You can’t win for losing.”

“I won’t be killing you. You are the bait of a vast trap. If he cares about you, he will come. Trap or not.”

“*laughs uncontrollably* You really don’t understand who you are up against. This is a man with the ability to bend time to his will, can channel the power over life and death, and at this very moment, he is telling Arthur the truth about Ygraine.”

“No. Arthur would never believe the words of a sorcerer.”

“Who says Arthur knows what he is? You are so blind to not see. He is right. I shouldn’t hate you, I should pity you.”

“I want no pity from you and your like. I am king, my word is law.”

“An unjust law is no law at all, especially one that breaks all of the others. What happened to Freedom to worship the way they wish? Magic and the old religion are one in the same. By your own definition, you are a murderer. If the king is above his own laws, what faith should the people have in him.”

“You know nothing about the trials of being king.”

“Across Albion, people hear of the tyrant king and his endless slaughter. Those who don’t fear you, either hate or pity you. Me and Emrys hold only pity for you. And yes, dear father, I know what you have done since I came to live here. What you don’t know is that I have much the same duties. I am also Queen of the Druids and Catha, Lady of Isle of the Blessed, and High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. I know well the weight a title bares.”

“For those titles alone I should execute you.”

“Goodbye father.”

In a blink of an eye, Lady Morgana, a woman seven months pregnant disappeared from her shackles and cell. Uther stood wide eyed at the empty manacles until Arthur and his bumbling servant barged into the cell.

“Where is she father? If you have hurt her-”

“She vanished. She is a witch Arthur. She knew the laws and chose to break them. She brought what is coming on her own head.”

“If you weren’t my king, you would be dead right now, father or not.” Arthur sent a look at the man he had always looked up to with a great deal of pity in his eyes, but it was tainted with anger. The made it clear that the king had lost all respect in the eyes of his son. And just like that, what was left of Uther’s sanity crumbled. 

As Arthur left, the king fell to his knees and wept. The man was found the next morning dead with tear tracks down his face. Few mourned him, and less shed tears. Magic rejoiced, Courage shook his head in sympathy for the man who destroyed thousands of lives for the love of a dead wife.

Laws didn’t change overnight and Albion was slow to form, but time saw the end to the mass persecution and the rebirth of magic. The daughter of the two most powerful sorcerers to ever lived was born in a time of peace and bore the name Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Was it worth the time to read it?


End file.
